ARC
by Demonic Justice
Summary: Betrayed by his friends, Jaune wished for power. And what does he get. A myterious power that is familiar to him. Well, before he was Jaune Arc, he was Counter Guardian ARC. Now with power, he can finally get his revenge against those who had hurt him.


ARC

_"Don't...Don't come back to the dorm room."_

_"Stay the hell away from my sister!"_

_"You don't deserve to be here Arc."_

_"__Stay away from Nora!"_

"GODDAMN IT!"

Jaune slams his fist on the floor of the roof. He punched and punched and punched until his fist was all bloody.

He had revealed to his team and team RWBY about his secret of using fake transcripts to get into Beacon. And he didn't get good reactions from it. He was beaten, physically and verbally. His secret out in the whole school. All because of Cardin. He will show everyone he can become strong. He will loom over those who had beaten him, left him, scorned him.

**Do you want power?**

_Yes, I do._

**Will you give up on those who harmed you, scorned you, left you?**

_Yes, I will._

**I will give you the power you once had. You once used. You will remember who you once were. A machine who got use to killing for the sake of good. Do you want this power?**

_Yes, I do_.

**Welcome back...ARC**

Jaune screamed as he was forcefully remembering the memories, the feelings, the pain of his past life. Before he was Jaune, he was ARC, the second best Counter Guardian of Remnant. The man with many souls. A hero of justice, an assassin, a loved one, the betrayed, an ARC. Watch out, he is back.

(Scene Break)

**_Combat Class_**

A mysterious man with a red hood covering his face walks in during class.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing here!"

Ah, Glynda Goodwitch.

"I'm here for a reason the you will not interfer with."

within the void that is the darkness hiding his face was a glow of silver, dull eyes.

"Ah yes, carry on."

The mysterious man then sits at a spot. A spot Jaune usually hids in.

"She didn't even get his name and we're not asking?" Yang said.

"Yea, I wonder who he is?"

"Lets get on with the combat shall we? Mr.Winchester and Mr.-"

The name was not heard as the two got up. Cardin and the mysterious man.

"Yes, with tournament rules, the first person who's aura reachs the red mark or forfeits loses. Lets begin."

Cardin pulls out his mace.

"You're no match for me, give up."

3

The man did not say a word.

"Silent huh. Won't speak because you know you're going to lose?"

2

Again the man did not speak.

"Aww you're no fun."

1

"Get ready to lose."

Begin

Before Cardin could do anything, the man suddenly appeared behind Cardin.

"What the-"

Cardin swung at the man only for the man to catch the mace. The man then crushes the mace. Cardin widdens his eyes as the mace was crushed to a pulp.

"Damn you!"

Cardin lets go of the mace and swung at him, only for the man to catch the fist. And with the other arm, the man swung his elbow down on Cardin's arm. You would think Cardin's aura would sheild the arm, with only pain with the result. Nope, Cardin's arm snapped.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Cardin was screaming in agony and Glynda did nothing.

The man then slid behind Cardin and pushed him to the ground. He grabbed onto the back of Cardin's head and began to slam it down onto the ground, multiple times. 1. 2. 5. 10. 50. It was fast. Faster than anyone can see. And Cardin was lucky. The man can go through aura, but not the ground. His face saved, but not the agony.

The man stopped, then pulls Cardin up, spun, and threw him in the air. Then the man pulled out two guns, Uzi guns and blasted Cardin with bullets. The bullets actually went through the aura and Cardin came down crashing into the ground.

"You were lucky those were rubber bullets, otherwise you'd be dead."

"Please...stop...I..forfeit."

"Winner:ARC by forfeit."

The students were shocked. Not by the match- no destruction of Cardin, but the name of the winner.

The man pulls off his hood to reveal a familiar face with dull gray hair, eyes and had a covering over his mouth. He also took of the covering.

There were multiple responces.

Ruby with a shocked face, knowing the person she saw was her first friend, the person she knew who wouldn't have done what happened with Cardin, but he did.

Yang with shock, but with a little rage, knowing the person in front of her was with her baby sister this whole time, that he could have hurt her, but knew that side of him was weak and seeing him now, actually made her afraid.

Weiss with fear, as she knew what she had done to this man and knew that he would do the same to her as he did to Cardin.

Blake with the same feeling as Ruby.

Pyrrha crying, knowing she also done this to him.

Nora no longer energetic and happy, was now shocked and confused of why. Why was her friend like this.

Ren may not look like it, but even the people around him knew, he was scared. Scared that he would be next.

The man infront of the class was none other than Jaune Arc, now ARC.

"Well, the jig is up. Now what do you think? Is this what you guys wanted? A strong Arc instead of that weakling Jaune? You made your choice. Live with it. I am here now. Jaune is no more. Counter Guardian ARC now inhabits this body now."

He walks away as Pyrrha cryed more harder, Ruby confused, Nora feeling a bit angry, Yang shivers, Blake guilty, Ren even more scared, and Weiss turning pale. Yang and Ren did wanr Jaune to go, but they never want the person they just saw.

Glynda awoke from her trance and saw Cardin. She then called the medical staff. Cardin was reported to have a fractured arm, internal bleeding, and a concussion. And apperently, still has his aura at full.

This was the work of the new Jaune Arc-no Counter Guardian ARC.

**END**

A.N:Man this is my first time writing a RWBY fanfic. I've only seen 10 episodes of RWBY and read many fanfics. My favorite of RWBY wasn't even in the animation, but an alternate version of how the telling of Jaune's secret could have went, where instead Jaune gets rejected and betrayed by his friends and family due to his fake transcripts.


End file.
